The inventive concepts described herein relate to generally a flat panel display device, and more particularly relate to a display device capable of displaying image signals having various aspect ratios and an operating method thereof.
A proportional relationship between a width and a height (hereinafter, referred to as an aspect ratio) of a display device may be varied such as 4:3, 5:4, 16:9, 16:10, 21:9, and so on. A format of an externally provided image signal may be altered to have a same aspect ratio of a display panel to display an image.
Although the externally provided image signal has a different aspect ratio from an aspect ratio of a display device, it must be displayed on the display panel. For example, when an image signal having an aspect ratio of 4:3 is provided to a display device having an aspect ratio of 16:9, the display device may display the 4:3 image signal in a manner where the image is displayed at a part of a display panel. In this case, the image may be displayed at a part of a display panel having an aspect ratio of 16:9, and an image corresponding to a black image signal may be displayed at the remaining area.
As aspect ratios of a display panel and an image signal vary, a display device need to sense an aspect ratio of the image signal and display the image signal at a display mode suitable for the sensed aspect ratio.
In recent years, a design for reducing power consumption of the display device becomes important. Therefore, new design of a display device capable of minimizing unnecessary power consumption is required.